


Survival of the Sharpest

by Bellum



Series: Spiritual Uproar [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellum/pseuds/Bellum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is enthusiastic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the Sharpest

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really explicit, but it is rated "M" for a reason. Run away, kids! Reading textual references to sex will make hair grow on your – oh..Damn. Sorry.
> 
> Takes place a couple days after Zuko's part in Ch 2 of Inner Journeys. Why, you ask? I don't know, I like adding my own little textures to the characters.

He woke up when someone got into bed with him. He felt a very feminine body press against his back. A very _naked_ feminine body.

"Going to sleep so soon, Zuko?" Mai asked, running her nails lightly across his chest.

"I've got a lot to do tomorrow. _Oh_! Mai, we've talked about this."

"She knows we're having sex, Zuko. Why else would we be sleeping together?"

"I _know_ that," Zuko said, his voice suggesting he might be sick, "that doesn't mean I want her to _hear_ us."

"Maybe if you didn't cry out like a little girl, Zuko." Mai said as she poked his side.

"AH! Listen, We're not doing it, and that's final!"

Mai only grinned into his shoulder, her nails already gliding down his stomach.

* * *

Zuko was up early, as planned. He was already dressed in the robes of the Fire Lord, but he stood over his own tea kettle in the kitchen of the Jasmine Dragon, steadying himself in the teas calming aroma. His mother came in a few moments later.

"Ah. I'm glad you're all right, Zuko," Ursa said, hugging his shoulder tightly.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, his chest suddenly feeling very tight. This couldn't be good.

"Well," started Ursa with an uncharacteristic smirk, "I thought Mai might have really hurt you last night."

Zuko immediately bolted from the room in search of a safe place to throw up. The sound of his mothers laughter following him didn't make him feel much better. Why did girls have to be so _crazy_?!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep one night and this idea wouldn't get out of my head. Couldn't sleep after that from laughter. Hmm, should I keep these stories to myself? Tell me what you think.


End file.
